


What He Came For

by orphan_account



Series: Alara Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's mantle goes missing, but the culprit is not hard to catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Came For

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever DA fic, though I've been lurking in the fandom for quite a while. Smut is not quite my forte just yet, so comments/advice are appreciated. But also praise. Because someone's gotta keep my ego happy.

Cullen doesn’t lose things. So when he wakes up to an empty bed and a missing mantle, he knows _exactly_ where to go.

The door to the Inquisitor’s chambers was unlocked, and Cullen did not hesitate to enter. He mounted the stairs, as he had so many times, taking note of the new additions to her stash of items. Several swords, a helm, a stash of arrows, and some more of those damned dusty bottles she was so fond of collecting. Her box of shards lay open at the top of the stairs, but he only took note of them so as to not step on them. His real goal was just around the corner…

“Maker’s breath!”

He had found his mantle, yes, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of it. Several sizes too big for her small frame, the fur lay draped across Alara’s body as she stood, shifting it slightly to greet him. The fabric brushed against her exposed skin, revealing her breasts, stomach, and…

“I thought you might come looking for this,” she teased, keeping just enough innocent playfulness in her voice that he might not have thought she was flirting, had his back been turned. This was anything but innocent, however, and he knew the Inquisitor would not relent without a “fight”.

“Give it back.” He said, trying not to be distracted by the bounce of her breasts when she stepped away from him.

“Ask nice!”

Cullen’s expression darkened. She was spending far too much time with Sera.

“Please, may I have it back?”

Alara raised a finger to her chin, tapping it in mock-thought. “If…”

Cullen watched her intensely as she spoke, ready for anything.

“If you can catch me!”

Except that.

Like a flash, she was gone in an instant, appearing behind Cullen and tapping him on the shoulder. He spun, reaching out to grab her, but she was quick. She tumbled across the bed, putting it between them. He cursed her rogue training as he made a false start, making her jump, but he knew he couldn’t catch her like this. Of course, the infuriating girl had chosen now to stick her tongue out at him, and he lunged, falling onto the bed. She laughed, flopping down next to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest.

“Got you.”

She wiggled in his grasp, breathless. “Only because I let you.”

He kissed the top of her head and she stilled, leaning her head into his chest.

“Will you give it back now?” He asked, though he was becoming more and more hesitant to leave.

“I’ll be naked.” She stated matter-of-factly. Cullen hummed.

“I can think of worse things.”

“I think it’s only fair if you’re naked, too.” She nipped below his earlobe and he chuckled.

“It’s only fair.” He agreed, sitting up to pull off his shirt. His pants came next, and just as he was going for his smalls (perhaps a little more eager than he let on), her hands stopped him. She held onto his waist as she straddled him, pressing herself against his chest, letting her arms dangle lazily off his shoulders. He grunted as she adjusted herself on his lap, allowing her bare and already damp sex to boldly, blatantly rub against his growing erection. His hands caressed her sides as she kissed him fervently, silently coaxing his mouth open. She still wore his mantle, and as he lay her down on the bed beneath them, it fell open, further revealing her skin to him.

Cullen broke their kiss, panting, and began leaving a trail of wet kisses down her body – across her collarbones, onto her shoulder to kiss the scar there, down to her breasts where his tongue slowly laved one nipple, then the other before sliding further down, placing kisses down the middle of her stomach as she squirmed under him. When he reached her middle, he placed a chaste kiss on each hipbone before nudging her legs apart. Cullen peppered kisses against her inner thighs and down to her knees as Alara wrapped her legs around him, groaning with an impatient “come on!”

A fond smile pulled Cullen’s mouth upwards as he finally placed a kiss where she wanted one, letting his tongue flick out to taste her. Her hands gripped the fabric underneath her as he continued his ministrations, his own hands holding her behind so she couldn’t escape his teasing tongue quite yet. Her increasingly loud moans spurred Cullen on as he removed a hand from her back in order to slip a finger inside of her while his tongue still danced, teasingly lightly now, over her clit. Pressing her heels into his back, she adjusted her angle and met the thrusts of Cullen’s fingers with movements of her own. They quickly became erratic, and Cullen delighted to hear the hitch in her breathing as he pressed his tongue flat against her once more, licking from slit to sensitive bud, and sucking it into his mouth as he felt her walls contracting around his fingers. She bucked against him as her orgasm hit, her heels digging almost painfully now into him as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

Content, Alara propped herself up on her elbows to get a good look at the dishevelled commander between her legs, smiling lazily up at her as he licked his lips. Rolling her eyes at the display, she tilted her head upwards, beckoning him forward. Once he was back at eye-level, she kissed him again, tasting herself on his lips as her hands travelled downwards. She allowed for his tongue to slide into her mouth, brushing against her own. Enjoying his kiss, she wrapped a hand around him and dragged it lightly down his length. Cullen’s brow furrowed at the sensation, and he sighed into the kiss. She repeated the action, more firmly, and he shuddered, his lips falling clumsily off hers.

“Maker,” he whispered hoarsely as she brushed her thumb across the tip, trailing pre-come down the length of him. He bit his lip as he tried to thrust up into her hand. At the motion, she stilled herself.

“Patience, love.” She cooed, fingers teasing again.

“If you keep… I’m going to…” He tried to warn her, but couldn’t get the words out. Luckily, she didn’t seem to mind, nor did she heed his advice, instead giving him another slow stroke, coaxing a low, almost mewling moan out of him. Satisfied then, she released him, gently nudging his shoulder so that he lay on the bed and she hovered over him. With a wicked smile, she slid herself onto him and rolled her hips. Cullen gasped, feeling her squeeze around him as she took him to the hilt. His hands scrambled for purchase on something – anything! – eventually finding the fur of his own mantle still draped around her shoulders. It was an odd sensation, the short hairs tickling under his calloused fingers as he clenched it, and Cullen wondered if this was what she felt when he took her hard, if this was how _her_ hands felt, fisting into the fur on his shoulders, sturggling to maintain control as he slammed into her, chasing his own pleasure. 

Her hands roamed his chest as she moved on top of him, nails occasionally snagging on his skin carelessly, leaving red marks in their wake, tingling but pleasant. Her usually neat hair was falling in front of her face, and Cullen wanted to brush it out of her eyes, but his entire body was paralyzed, helpless to do anything but hold on tight and wait for his fast-approaching release. Above him, she was panting, her voice straining to spit out the beginnings of words, the consonants of his name. She wouldn’t last much longer, either, it seemed. She slammed herself down hard and he thrust up to meet her, marvelling at how her back arched, her head fell back, and finally how her walls clenched around his cock, pushing him over the edge.

Cullen came with a shudder, his hands falling from their place on her shoulders to lie useless at his sides. She fell forwards onto him, not at all worried about crushing her like he was, and kissed along his jaw.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. His mantle lay on top of them, acting as a blanket, but entirely forgotten for the moment. He would get what he came for in due time, but for now he was happy to enjoy something much better.


End file.
